


Say Yes to the Dress Already

by ooopo123



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alex is non-binary and/or gender-fluid, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender-queer character, Genderfluid Character, Haley Being a Good Best-Friend, Haley and Alex are Best-Friends, Male Pronouns for a Gender-Queer Character, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: “You know, Haley.” She began, securing the end of the thread. “This would have been done a lot sooner if you had told me who it was actually for."





	Say Yes to the Dress Already

“Eeemii~! Are you almost doone~?” Emily tutted at her sister, concentrating on finishing the last bit of embroidery she had insisted on adding to Haley’s out of the blue dress request. 

“You know, Haley.” She began, securing the end of the thread. “This would have been done a lot sooner if you had told me who it was actually for. Then I’d be able to fit this to their body properly and not simply go off of the measurements you gave me!” Predictably, Haley started to pout. 

“I told you Em, they’re _shy!_ ” Emily shook her head lightly, folding up the dress and slipping it into a paper bag. 

“Well I hope this dress helps bring them out of their shell!” She held the bag out to her sister. “It’s done, by the way.” Haley perked up from where she had been slumped over the other end of Emily’s work-table. She snatched the bag from her sister, then sprinted around the table to embrace her fiercely; then, like the force of nature she was, sprinted out the door like a rocket. “Remember to take pictures!” 

“ _I will!_ ” Haley hollered back. 

-_-_-_-_- 

“... And you’re _sure_ I can wear this?” 

“Oh for Yoba’s sake!” Haley groaned, “For the last time yes, Alex! Emi made it especially for you!” Alex looked at himself in the spa’s changing room mirror. (Sure, it was humid and kind of uncomfortable to be in there with clothes on, but it was private and nearly always deserted. The only two pieces of criteria Alex had when he agreed to wear a dress.) 

“Ok. Ok…” Alex stared at Haley for a long second. “Could you, um, turn around?” Haley rolled her head back as well as her eyes. 

“Oh dear Yoba, fine!” She spun around sharply on her toes. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before you know!” 

“It’s the principal of the thing, y’know! And- wait! When have _you_ seen me naked!” 

-_-_-_-_- 

Alex couldn't tear his eyes away from the mirror. 

Haley was still turned around. 

“Can I look now?” Silence. “We both know you can hear me, Al!” Still silent. “Ugh, fine! I’m gonna look now! You best at least have underwear on!” Once again she near pirouetted in order to turn around; when she did she near screamed with delight. 

Alex startled, turning to look at her as well. He was stopped by her arms wrapping around him before he could. 

“ _Look at chu!_ ” Haley squealed, rocking her friend, almost violently, side-to-side. “You look absolutely _stunning,_ babe!” And, well, he did. 

Emily had out-done herself, truly. This wasn’t like the more plain clothes he always saw her wearing, this was a painting. The material of the dress was a beautiful sandy yellow fading into majestic ocean blue; Emily had even taken the time to embroidered little shells and fish all over the lower half of the garment. It was a master-piece. 

Alex was speechless. 

“It…” Alex gulped, finding it surprisingly hard to forced words through the lump in his throat. “It’s a little… A little tight ‘round mah-, my waist.” Haley only giggled. 

“That isn’t a problem! It’s still gorgeous on you Alex! I’ll ask Emi if she can fix it, though!” Alex only nodded, smoothing his hand over a little anchor embroidered onto the fabric just above his hip. Funnily enough, he thought of going to ask Emily himself; maybe even asking if he could commission her for future outfits too. 

For now though, hugging his best friend just as tight as she was hugging him seemed like the only thing in the world he would like to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Pounds fist in tabled* Non-binary Alex! Non-binary Alex! Non-binary Alex!  
> (My thoughts are that he chose the name Alex after his dad left and has slowly been realising he doesn't feel entirely 'male' or 'female' since.)


End file.
